


Dementors

by SoloChaos



Series: Unrelated Harry Potter AUs [1]
Category: Bandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Chocolate, Cuddling, Dementors (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos





	Dementors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odetosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetosleep/gifts).



"Josh, the antidote is _chocolate,_ remember?" Tyler says as he lets Josh pull him down into his bed.

"Mm. This is better," Josh says, wrapping his body around Tyler's and pressing his lips to his neck. It's pretty nice, but-

"Chocolate, Josh," Tyler insists halfheartedly, making no attempt to wriggle away. Josh grumbles a little, but fumbles around until he finds a slightly squashed chocolate frog.

"What was that doing under your pillow?" Tyler asks.

"Do you want it or not?" Josh says. Tyler laughs, taking and unwrapping the chocolate ("Shoot! My seventh Agrippa!") before breaking off a piece and popping it in his mouth. A warm feeling rushes through him, from his mouth down to his toes.

"Come on, eat some," Tyler insists, holding a piece out for Josh. Josh leans in and takes the piece directly from Tyler's fingers, letting his tongue wrap along his fingertips for a moment. His eyes are dark, and Tyler bites his lip, trying not to moan.

"Come on," Josh says once he's swallowed the chocolate. "Can we just kiss now?"

Dementor attacks, Tyler decides, aren't the worst things when you have a Josh Dun.


End file.
